The Stalker
by Yuiki Nagi-chan
Summary: Percaya atau tidak, beberapa orangtua pasti memiliki kecenderungan untuk mencari tahu urusan pribadi anak-anaknya / Uchiha's New Generation is Birth! /::SH, NS::


.

Percaya atau tidak, beberapa orangtua pasti memiliki kecenderungan untuk mencari tahu urusan pribadi anak-anaknya.

.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story: It's Mine**

**Warning: AU. OOC. OC. Bad for EYD & Language. TYPO. SasuHina. NaruSaku.**

**Perhatian! : Diharapkan sebelum membaca fic ini terlebih dahulu membaca fic 'The Protector', 'New Generation: Uchiha Hitomi', dan 'Hate and Love' karena cerita masih saling berhubungan.**

**.**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**...::The Stalker::...**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyuuga-Uchiha Hinata adalah seorang isteri dari Uchiha Sasuke, salah satu Nyonya besar di Mansion Uchiha, juga seorang ibu dari Uchiha Hitomi dan Uchiha Hideki.

"Hinata, tidurlah."

"Tidak, Sasuke-kun. Tidak sekarang."

Hinata kembali mondar-mandir dengan perasaan cemas. Suaminya itu sama sekali tidak mengerti. Ini bukan masalah yang bisa diselesaikan dengan beberapa orang Bodyguard ataupun mata-mata seperti yang biasa suaminya itu lakukan. Ia, sebagai seorang ibu harus langsung turun tangan mengatasinya. Harus.

"Tadi kau terlihat setuju dan bahkan menyuruhku mengerti perasaan Hitomi," Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, merasa heran. "Kenapa sekarang kau justru cemas padanya? Kau bilang anak si pirang itu pasti setia, tidak seperti anak si Akasuna itu, kan?"

"Bu-bukan itu masalahnya..." Hinata menatap suaminya dengan wajah pucat lalu kembali mengitari kamar yang luas itu dengan jubah tidur sutera yang melambai-lambai ringan. Entah Hinata sadar atau tidak, sang suami justru menyeringai melihat kelakuan isterinya yang sangat manis.

"Akan ku suruh Juugo dan Kotetsu mengawasi Hitomi besok," ucap Sasuke akhirnya.

"Ti-tidak!" Hinata kini terduduk di atas sofa di sudut kiri kamar. "Itu akan sia-sia. Lagipula, yang aku khawatirkan justru sikap dingin dan liarnya..."

"Liar?" Sasuke memotong kata-kata Hinata dengan terkejut. "Apa maksudmu, Hinata?"

"E-eh? Itu..." Hinata membuang mukanya dengan malu. "Maksudku karena dia remaja dan..."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ba-baiklah, maksudku dia seorang Uchiha persis sepertimu..." Hinata kini menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. "Dan Uchiha itu... terlalu terburu-buru dan liar dalam bertindak..."

"Hmm?" Sasuke kembali menyeringai.

"Su-sudahlah! Bukan hal itu yang harus dibahas! Ini tentang Hitomi dan putra Naruto-kun!"

"Jadi, kau ingin melakukan apa?"

"Kita sendiri yang akan mengawasi kencan mereka besok!" entah mengapa Hinata terlihat bersemangat akan rencananya kali ini. "Dan sebagai orangtua, kita akan mencegah hal-hal yang buruk terjadi padanya."

"Tunggu dulu..." Sasuke terlihat keberatan. "Kenapa harus kita? Aku bisa menyewa ratusan mata-mata profesional untuk mengawasinya."

"Karena kita orangtuanya Sasuke-kun!" Hinata memberi penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya. "Jadi, kau harus ikut atau kita pisah ranjang!"

Sasuke terdiam mencerna kata-kata Hinata. Kenapa situasi ini justru menyudutkannya? Dia ini, kan hanya pria biasa yang ingin menghabiskan hari libur besok dengan isteri tercinta. Kenapa justru jadi berantakan begini.

"Baiklah."

Yah, memang tidak ada pilihan lain. Karena bagi Sasuke, pisah ranjang dengan Hinata merupakan siksaan yang paling kejam.

.

.

.

Di hari minggu, tepat pukul delapan, Hitomi melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dengan mengendap-endap. Ia yakin seluruh keluarganya masih berada di kamar masing-masing karena sarapan di hari minggu baru akan disiapkan pukul sembilan pagi. Setelah melewati kamar orangtua-nya Hitomi bergegas menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru.

"Neechan mau kemana?"

"Ssttt!" Hitomi segera menutup mulut Hideki yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri di belakangnya dengan tampang polos. Putra bungsu Sasuke dan Hinata itu menatap kakak perempuannya dengan bingung. "Jangan keras-keras Hideki."

"Memangnya ada apa?" Hideki memelankan suaranya setelah Hitomi melepaskan bekapannya.

"Neechan akan kencan."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kencan?" Hideki kembali bertanya, masih bingung. "Aku juga kencan dengan beberapa teman-teman perempuanku, kok."

"Ehh?" Hitomi berniat akan menanyai Hideki kembali, tapi suara ibunya sudah terdengar memanggil-manggil namanya. "Hitomi!"

"Hideki, kau harus menjelaskan semuanya nanti," Hitomi berkata dengan cepat sebelum kembali bergegas menuju pintu utama.

"Hideki, dimana Neesan-mu?" Hinata muncul dengan Sasuke di belakangnya. Hideki yang masih terdiam di tempatnya lalu menunjuk Hitomi yang berlari ke arah pintu utama. "Di sana, Kaasan."

Hitomi yang melihat Hideki menunjuknya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun langsung menepuk keningnya dengan dramatis. "Ya, ampun! Anak itu polos atau terlalu bodoh, sih?"

"Hitomi!" Hinata segera berlari mengejar Hitomi. Sasuke, lagi-lagi mengikuti sang isteri yang entah mengapa hari ini terlihat begitu emosional.

"Maaf, Okaasan! Hari ini aku ada janji dengan teman untuk mengerjakan tugas. Sampai jumpa saat makan malam!"

Hinata sontak menghentikan kejarannya saat Hitomi akhirnya masuk dalam taksi yang mungkin sudah dipesannya sejak kemarin. "Anak itu..."

"Sudahlah, Hinata. Biarkan saja. Lagipula, kalau anak si kuning itu berbuat masalah, kita bisa langsung memberinya pelajaran."

"Sasuke-kun, cepat ganti baju!"

"Apa?"

"Kita akan mengikutinya sekarang."

Kini, Sasuke tahu darimana sifat suka-ikut-campur Hiashi, Neji dan Hanabi berasal. Yah, Hyuuga memang selalu ingin tahu urusan orang lain.

.

.

.

Sasuke, lagi-lagi harus meringis melihat kelakuan isterinya. Di dalam mobil yang tengah ia bawa ini Hinata terus menerus mengecek ponselnya dan sekali-kali mengedarkan pandangan ke luar jendela mobil seakan mencari tahu sesuatu. Hideki, yang memaksa ikut misi orangtuanya itu ikut terbengong-bengong. Dalam hati berjanji untuk tidak mengatakan ajakan-ajakan kencan dari teman-teman perempuannya yang centil pada Hinata. Jangan salah sangka. Hideki bukannya playboy. Hanya terlalu baik hati (atau mungkin polos) untuk menolak ajakan teman-temannya itu.

"Sasuke-kun, di depan nanti ada sebuah kafe kecil. Kita berhenti disana."

"Darimana..."

"Aku juga punya mata-mata," Hinata memotong ucapan Sasuke dengan cepat seakan bisa menebak kebingungan Sasuke. Baiklah, Hinata kini benar-benar terlihat seperti Hyuuga sejati.

"Kaasan, bukannya itu Neechan?" Hideki menunjuk Hitomi yang berjalan santai bersama seorang lelaki. Sasuke sendiri menatap lelaki itu tanpa berkedip dan mulai membandingkan ketampanannya dengan lelaki itu.

"Cih, apanya lelaki jelek itu yang membuat putriku suka padanya?"

"Sasuke-kun kita berhenti disini," Hinata bersiap dengan kacamata hitamnya. Sasuke mengangguk dan mulai mengenakan topi sport biru tuanya.

Dan misi dimulai!

.

.

.

Kafe yang imut dan indah tersebut tampak lumayan sepi di pagi hari. Dari pengamatan para pelayan di sana, pagi itu hanya ada tiga pasangan yang berkunjung, mungkin untuk kencan. Yang pertama, pasangan kurang akur yang menempati meja di sudut kanan kafe. Sepertinya mereka membicarakan sesuatu mengenai mengakhiri hubungan, selingkuh dan sebagainya, karena beberapa menit kemudian si cewek sudah berlari keluar kafe dengan berurai air mata. Baiklah, lupakan pasangan aneh itu. Yang kedua, para pelayan yang berada di sana menatap mereka dengan tersipu. Walau terlihat berbeda dari segi warna rambut (yang satu biru dongker dan yang lainnya pirang cerah) mereka tampak sangat serasi dan harmonis. Si cewek yang sepertinya jaim menanggapi lelucon si cowok dengan pipi merona dan wajah yang berusaha dibuat sedatar mungkin. Sedangkan si cowok terus tersenyum cerah dan sesekali memainkan beberapa helai rambut panjang si cewek yang halus. Selain serasi mereka berdua sama-sama menarik dan mempesona secara fisik. Membuat para pelayan jadi iri melihatnya. Pasangan yang ketiga, terlihat misterius. Dipandangan para pelayanan mereka terlihat seperti stalker kurang kerjaan yang memelototi pasangan kedua dengan gemas. Oh, tambahan. Pasangan kedua sepertinya membawa orang lain, mungkin adik (para pelayanan tidak akan percaya kalau pasangan ini memiliki anak karena Hinata dan Sasuke terlihat masih muda). Si cewek yang mengenakan jaket ungu gelap, celana jeans hitam dan kacamata hitam terlihat serius memperhatikan pasangan kedua, sedangkan si cowok yang mengenakan kaus hitam berlengan panjang, celana hitam, kacamata hitam, dan topi sport berwarna biru, mungkin akan segera memecahkan gelas yang digenggamnya karena terbawa emosi. Berbeda dengan anak lelaki imut di samping mereka yang terlihat santai meminum jus melonnya sambil sesekali melihat pemandangan di luar sana.

"Hentikan, Ryouta! Aku tidak mau dipanggil dengan nama aneh itu! Cukup Kiseki-Aniki yang menyebutku begitu!" seru Hitomi kesal. Sepertinya masih belum menyadari hawa membunuh yang membara di belakangnya.

"Tapi nama 'Hii-chan' itu imut," Ryouta tersenyum manis. "Hii-chan!"

"Hentikan!" Hitomi berteriak dengan pipi merona lalu memukul pelan lengan Ryouta dengan malu.

Kita kembali ke sudut kiri, tempat pasangan ketiga berada.

"Sialan bocah itu!"

"Sstt, tenang Sasuke-kun!"

"Dia menyentuh tangan putriku! Akan kubunuh..."

"Wah, Neechan dan pemuda itu terlihat cocok, ya."

"Apa?" Sasuke melotot tajam pada Hideki yang langsung menutup mulut, takut salah bicara lagi.

Lalu pasangan Hitomi-Ryouta...

"Jadi, kau duluan yang bertemu orangtua-ku atau aku duluan yang bertemu orangtua-mu?" Hitomi bertanya dengan ragu.

"Aku saja yang bertemu orangtua-mu," Ryouta menjawabnya dengan mantap. "Aku ingin hubungan kita bisa diterima, jadi kita tidak perlu bersembunyi jika akan kencan."

"Iya..." Hitomi berkata sambil tersipu.

"Wajahmu manis kalau tersipu," Ryouta tanpa sadar mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hitomi.

"E-ehh?"

Dan lagi-lagi...

"Sialan! Sialan! Sialan! Jauhkan wajah jelekmu dari wajah putriku!"

"Sa-Sasuke-kun..."

"Tousan, nanti ketahuan, lho."

"Cih!"

Dan dari sudut pandang para pelayanan...

"Pasangan aneh yang disana itu kenapa, ya?"

"Kelihatannya yang cowok terlihat kesal."

"Tapi pasangan yang disana itu kelihatan serasi."

"Manisnya..."

Dan begitulah...

**Status Misi: Menurutmu bagaimana?**

.

.

.

Taman bermain menjadi tempat kencan kedua pilihan Ryouta karena selain menyenangkan, ia yakin suasana di taman bermain ini tidak akan membuat kencannya jadi canggung dan mereka tidak akan kehabisan topik pembicaraan. Maklum, pasangan yang baru jadian. Tapi, menurut Sasuke hal ini justru terasa kekanak-kanakkan.

"Dasar bocah, apa dia tidak bisa memikirkan tempat kencan yang lebih romantis untuk putriku?"

"Sasuke-kun, setidaknya ini lebih baik dibanding kencan di perpustakaan seperti yang kita lakukan dulu."

Dan Hideki kembali mencoba menahan tawa.

**Brukk!**

"Maaf, saya sedang terburu-buru..."

"Ah, tidak..." Hinata melototkan matanya. "Sa-Sakura-san? Naruto-kun?"

Dan pertemuan (antar calon besan) pun terjadi...

.

.

.

"Hitomi, sebenarnya dari tadi aku khawatir..." Ryouta menoleh ke belakang dengan bingung. "Sebenarnya pasangan aneh di belakang kita itu siapa, sih?"

"Mana?" Hitomi ikut melihat ke belakang, tapi tidak ada pasangan aneh seperti yang dimaksud Ryouta. "Tidak ada, kok..."

"Apa mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, ya..."

"Tenanglah..." Hitomi, untuk pertama kalinya tersenyum lembut seraya menggandeng tangan kekasihnya itu. "Ayo, naik wahana itu."

.

"Ssstt..." Sasuke masih membengkap mulut Naruto. "Jangan membuat tingkah yang mencurigakan!"

"Fuaah!" Naruto buru-buru menarik nafas setelah Sasuke melepas bekapannya, lalu segera menuding Sasuke. "Justru tingkah dan penampilan kalian itu yang lebih aneh!"

Sebenarnya, dari segi manapun, keempat orang tua ini sama-sama mengenakan pakaian yang aneh dan mencurigakan. Jika Sasuke dan Hinata memakai pakaian serba gelap, maka Sakura dan Naruto mengenakan pakaian serba terang. Naruto mengenakan jaket orange favoritnya (Sasuke langsung mengejek kebodohannya karena sudah pasti Ryouta mengenali jaket Naruto itu), celana training merah, dan topi sport merah. Lalu Sakura mengenakan kaus pink dengan blazer merah, rok pink selutut, topi merah, dan kacamata hitam (Hinata juga yakin kalau Ryouta pasti mengenali ibunya yang terlihat sangat 'pink' itu).

"Jadi, kalian kesini juga untuk mengawasi kencan mereka?" tanya Sakura antusias. "Wah, kebetulan sekali."

"Tapi, kenapa saat di kafe tadi kami tidak melihat Sakura-san?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Kami baru mengikuti mereka disini gara-gara si Baka itu menghabiskan waktu sejam hanya untuk mencari-cari pakaiannya yang berwarna hitam. Sayangnya, aku juga lupa kalau diantara kami semua tidak ada yang suka warna gelap, haha..."

Hinata dan Sasuke langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Okaasan, Neechan sepertinya masuk wahana rumah hantu."

Sakura menatap Hideki selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memekik senang. "Astaga, imut sekali!" sebelum sempat berkomentar lebih jauh, Naruto sudah mengajak Sakura untuk mengikuti mereka.

"Sakura, ayo kita ikuti mereka!" ajak Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sakura. Sasuke dan Hinata sudah lebih dulu mengejar Hideki yang mengikuti Hitomi dan Ryouta.

.

.

.

**Rumah Hantu**.

Dua kata itu seharusnya telah menjelaskan satu hal pada Naruto. Wahana ini tempat untuk menakut-nakuti pengunjung.

"Hihihihi..."

"WAAAAAA!"

Dan di tempat Ryouta dan Hitomi...

"Sepertinya aku mendengar suara Otousan." gumam Ryouta bingung, sampai-sampai kuntilanak yang berdiri di sampingnya ia lewati dengan santai.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu, Ryouta."

Dan kembali...

"Astaga! Kenapa aku harus menggendong si bodoh ini, sih!" keluh Sasuke. "Kita jadi kehilangan jejak mereka, kan."

"Kasihan Naruto-kun kalau kita tinggalkan pingsan di sana."

"Seharusnya kau tidak usah khawatir padanya, Hinata-san. Si baka itu, kan kebal," kata Sakura sadis.

Lalu di tempat berbeda...

"Jadi, kau mau ke wahana apa lagi?" tanya Ryouta.

"Bagaimana kalau Roller Coaster?"

**Status Misi: Buruk.**

.

.

.

**Roller Coaster**.

Well, seharusnya Sasuke bisa menebak hal itu...

"Hoeekk..."

"Sasuke-kun tidak apa-apa?" Hinata bertanya dengan khawatir. "Mau istirahat dulu?"

"Tidak... apa-apa... Hoeekkk..."

"Sasuke-kun..." Hinata makin khawatir.

Dan hal yang sama untuk Naruto.

"Hooeekk..." Naruto kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya. "Sial! Kenapa setelah pingsan aku harus naik wahana menyeramkan itu? Hoekkk..."

"Sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu disana," Sakura menunjuk sebuah restoran keluarga di depan toilet tempat Naruto dan Sasuke melempar berbagai macam umpatan untuk wahana sialan bernama Roller Coaster tadi. "Lagipula Ryouta dan Hitomi tadi memasuki restoran itu untuk makan siang, kan? Jadi, kita bisa istirahat sambil mengawasi mereka."

"Baiklah," sahut Hinata setuju. "Eh, tapi tunggu dulu, dimana Hideki?"

"Okaasan!" dan ternyata, Hideki sudah tenggelam dalam kerumunan gadis-gadis yang sibuk mengambil foto atau sekedar minta berkenalan dengan gaya super genit.

Hinata hanya melirik Sasuke dengan tampang bosan. "Walau sifatnya sepertiku, kurasa pesona fisik Hideki lebih seperti dirimu, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Jangan salahkan aku kalau jadi pria yang tampan, Hinata. Tampan itu bukan dosa."

Hinata dan Sakura sontak memutar bola mata mendengar komentar narsis Sasuke.

**Status Misi: Bertambah Buruk.**

.

.

.

Tidak terasa matahari telah terbenam, digantikan bulan purnama indah dengan ribuan bintang-bintang yang bertaburan. Selama perjalanan pulang itu Ryouta dan Hitomi tidak berhenti tersenyum dengan tangan yang saling bergandeng hangat. Sepertinya bagi mereka, kencan hari itu menjadi kencan yang sukses dan spesial.

"Kenapa kita jadi ikut-ikutan berjalan kaki?" Naruto berbisik pelan. "Kakiku sudah pegal berjalan seharian."

"Itu berarti kau sudah tua," ejek Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri sudah keriputan!" balas Naruto.

"Ssstt, diamlah!" bisik Sakura kesal. "Dan Naruto, kalau kita naik mobil, tentu Ryouta akan segera tahu kalau kita mengikuti mereka."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mobilku yang kita tinggalkan di sana?"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menyuruh orang-orangku untuk membawa mobilmu dan mobilku ke rumah masing-masing bersama putraku, Hideki."

"Sa-Sasuke-kun..." Hinata tiba-tiba tampak pucat dan ketakutan. "Hi-Hitomi..."

**BRAKKK!**

"Cih," Ryouta mendecih kesal seraya menyeka darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. "Apa mau kalian?"

"Ryouta, kau tidak apa-apa?" Hitomi segera berlari menghampiri kekasihnya itu tapi terhenti saat lengannya ditahan dengan kuat oleh salah satu pria yang berbadan besar. Ryouta menggeram kesal. 'Preman jalanan!'

"Berikan uangmu cepat! Jika tidak, pacarmu yang cantik ini akan menjadi pemuas kami berlima, hahaha..."

Dua puluh meter dari sana, Sasuke dan Naruto sudah bersiap menghampiri anak-anaknya saat sang isteri masing-masing mencegah mereka.

"Aku percaya pada Ryouta, Sasuke-kun," Hinata berkata dengan yakin. "Dia pasti bisa melindungi Hitomi."

"Kau harus percaya pada putramu, Naruto," Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tegas. "Karena kau ayahnya, aku yakin kau akan mengerti."

.

**BUAGHH!**

Ryouta kembali berusaha bangkit tanpa memperdulikan rasa nyeri pada rahang dan lengannya. Dengan tertatih, ia mendekati kumpulan preman itu.

"Belum menyerah juga rupanya," salah satu dari mereka berkata dengan angkuh. "Cepat habisi dan ambil semua uang dan benda berharga yang ia miliki."

"Ryouta!"

"Menghabisiku?" Ryouta menyeringai. Seringai paling menyeramkan yang baru pertama kali Hitomi lihat. Kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk langsung terangkat tinggi. Kedua matanya yang hijau emerald menyorot tajam diantara poni rambutnya yang berantakan. Dengan tajam, Ryouta mendesis marah. "Kalian boleh memukulku, kalian juga boleh merampok dan membunuhku. Tapi..." Ryouta kembali melangkah, jaraknya dengan gerombolan preman itu semakin dekat. "Kalian tidak boleh menyentuh orang yang kucintai seujung rambut-pun!"

**BUAGHHHH!**

Hitomi tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Ternyata kali ini ia tidak salah memilih kekasih.

.

.

.

"Ahhh, pelan-pelan Hitomi..." Ryouta kembali meringis kesakitan saat Hitomi membersihkan lukanya dengan alkohol dan kapas yang selalu dibawanya.

"Kau keren..." Hitomi tersenyum manis.

"Kau mengejekku?" Ryouta bertanya dengan kesal. Menurutnya, wajahnya yang saat ini penuh luka sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang keren.

"Caramu menolongku tadi sangat keren," ralat Hitomi. "Aku senang, ternyata kau benar-benar mencintaiku."

Ryouta terdiam dengan tatapan yang masih terus terarah pada kedua bola mata gelap milik Hitomi. Perlahan, Hitomi menggerakkan jarinya untuk menyingkirkan beberapa helai poni pirang milik Ryouta yang menghalangi luka memar yang ada di keningnya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Ryouta langsung. Hitomi tidak langsung menjawabnya, ia lebih memilih berkonsentrasi membersihkan luka tersebut dengan kapas.

Setelah selesai, Hitomi terdiam seraya menatap langit malam saat itu.

"Apa perlu ku jawab?" Hitomi balas bertanya.

Dan suasana hening kembali.

"Aku mencintaimu..." Hitomi akhirnya berbisik lirih. "Ku kira semua sikapku selama ini sudah menunjukan hal itu. Dan lagi, aku tidak akan mau berpacaran denganmu kalau aku tidak suka."

Di kejauhan, Sasuke mamalingkan wajahnya yang merona. "Anak-anak itu..."

"Ayo, pulang Sasuke-kun!" Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke dengan lembut. "Karena sekarang aku sudah merasa yakin, jadi kita tidak perlu mengikuti mereka lagi."

Sebelum mengikuti Hinata, Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk melihat keadaan putrinya itu. Entah mengapa, ada perasaan berat dan tidak rela saat akhirnya putri sulungnya itu dibawa dan dijaga oleh lelaki lain. Ia merasa kehilangan. Hinata yang menyadari hal itu langsung tersenyum pada sang suami. Hinata juga merasakan hal yang sama sebagai seorang ibu. Rasa kehilangan yang begitu berarti.

Dan entah bagaimana, dengan konyolnya Naruto menangisi putranya yang akhirnya memiliki pacar. Sakura hanya mampu menghela nafas seraya mengajak Naruto mengunjungi kedai ramen favorit keluarga Namikaze.

.

.

.

.

.

**The End?**

.

.

.

**OMAKE:**

"Jadi, bagaimana Uchiha-san?" Ryouta bertanya dengan gugup. Hitomi yang mengintip dari celah pintu ikut khawatir dan Kiseki sibuk menertawakan ekspresi konyol semua orang.

"Sasuke-kun..." Hinata meremas pelan pundak suaminya itu. Mengingatkannya untuk mempercayai Ryouta.

Sasuke terpaksa menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah."

Dan Ryouta tidak lagi bisa menahan cengiran lebarnya. Hinata ikut tersenyum senang.

"Tapi sebelum itu..." Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau harus melawanku dalam adu kendo besok siang."

Yah, ini salah satu tradisi yang diwariskan Hiashi, mertuanya saat ia mencoba meminta restunya untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Hinata. Jadi, Ryouta juga harus melawannya dulu jika mau terus berpacaran dengan putrinya.

"Dan kau harus ingat," Sasuke berkata dengan penuh penekanan. "Aku memiliki motto pada setiap pria yang ingin memiliki putriku. Mottonya yaitu, jika kau membuat putriku menderita, akan kusiksa kau sampai mati. Paham?"

Ryouta, tentu saja yakin. Sangat yakin. "Saya sangat paham, Uchiha-san."

Sayangnya, Ryouta belum tahu kalau ia juga harus meminta restu dari Kiseki selaku kakak sepupu lelaki Hitomi yang protektif pada sang adik sepupu tersayang.

"BAKA-ANIKI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA RYOUTA!"

Kiseki menghindari kejaran Hitomi sambil tertawa riang. "Hanya bubuk gatal dan obat penumbuh bulu hidung, kok, Hii-chan. Hahaha..."

Well, memacari gadis Uchiha memang berat, ya, Ryouta?

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N : Side Story lagi dari NG: Uchiha Hitomi. ^^**

**Oh ya, NG yang lain akan segera diupdate, jangan lupa partisipasinya...**

**Coming Soon!**

**Minus Five**

**Pair: NaruSaku**

**Side Story from 'The Protector'.**

**Summary: **

**"Aku tidak mau memiliki pacar yang tingginya lima senti di bawahku! Itu memalukan!" / "Sekarang tinggiku jauh diatasmu, aku populer, tampan, dan nilaiku sempurna. Jadi, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" / Perjuangan Naruto untuk seorang Haruno Sakura.**

.

**Review?**


End file.
